Fighting the Darkness
by sunshine-faery
Summary: The long awaited sequel to 'rooted in darkness! Morgan has finally surfaced from the darkness, but Amyranth have other plans...full summary inside
1. A New Beginning

A/n: By popular demand, I've finally decided to write the long awaited sequel for 'Rooted in Darkness'

Full Summary:

Lost without their leader and destined heiress to Amyranth. The Dark coven plan to resurrect Ciaran to put things back to how they were. When a vengeful Ciaran returns, he has only two things on his mind... to kill the link that severed his relationship with his daughter and turn Morgan back to the dark side or take her powers for himself.

Sound good? Please review and tell me because your additional thoughts and ideas can make it better!

Okay... dreams and witch messages are in italics!

Enjoy!

xXxSuNsHiNe-FaErYxXx

* * *

Morgan walked across the cemetery and knelt before her mother's grave, placing a bunch of lavender on the headstone, they were her favourite, she thought, wiping a lone tear from her cheek, she sighed.

She wished she had known her better. Morgan had always thought of her mother as an inconvenience, but that was the old Morgan, the Morgan before Hunter. Her father had blinded her from the world she really wanted to be a part of. Not the dark, magick and all-knowledge reins supreme – Amyranth world she had known so well. She knew no better, it was how she was raised.

It had been a year to this day, both her parents were gone and it had been a traumatic time. She now lived in her large home in Widow's Vale, Upstate New York, with Hunter, her brother Killian and Hunter's cousin Sky.

Morgan kissed her fingertips and placed it on the marble gravestone, "I love you" she whispered.

Rising to her feet, she brushed down the dirt on her black dress and turned to see her fiancée stood tall with a comforting smile on his face, he pulled his love into a short embrace and kissed her forehead, then took her hand as they walked to the car to take the short journey home.

To this day Morgan could never bring herself to visit her fathers grave. He had after all killed her mother, and besides she was so full of guilt, she had Killed Ciaran MacEwan herself, her own father, something she could never forgive herself for, no matter how evil he was, he was still her dad.

"Tea?" Hunter asked once they had walked through their front door.

Morgan nodded and headed to the bathroom. She looked into the Mirror. She still looked like the same old Morgan she always had, despite her redemption she wasn't going to give up her style... but now she thought it was time for a change. Studying her current look; the thickly applied make-up, a black dress that came up just above her knees and fish nets, her long hair that had been dyed black seemed to complete the gothic look. She needed to go shopping, jeans, sweaters, blouses, tank tops and t-shirts were what she needed, and not just residing in the colour; black either. She loved the length of her hair so vowed to keep it flowing down to her waist, but she decided upon buying a brown dye that was close to her natural colour.

Just then Hunter came in holding two steaming mugs of tea.

"Here you go love" he said handing her a mug, "what are you doing?" he asked

"This is not me" She said, "This is not who I am anymore, when I look at myself I just see the dark Morgan I used to be, or like some non-witch, witch wannabe"

Hunter smiled, "You look beautiful however you dress" he commented, "What were you thinking of?"

"I want to look... different"

"I could take you up to the shopping mall in an hour, I'll treat you" he smiled.

Morgan gave her husband-to-be a smile "Thank you" she said

The next day, Morgan admired her new look in the mirror, her hair was a medium brown and was loosely tied back in a hair tie, she had lightly applied make up and was wearing faded blue jeans, a white tank top with a plaid flannel shirt unbuttoned over the top.

Now she was a senior in high school and today was her first day back from the summer break, she grabbed her school bag and her car keys and headed for the kitchen, dumping her bag by the breakfast bar she put a pop tart in the toaster and pulled a can of diet coke from the fridge.

"Morning" Hunter lowered his newspaper and took a sip of his tea. Morgan went over and kissed his forehead, "You're running late again" he said

"Don't remind me"

"Little sis?" Killian walked through the door shocked to see Morgan in her new look

"Morning Killian" Morgan said between sips of her can, "Can't stop, I'm running late"

"Oh goddess it is you" he sounded relieved, "what happened? I thought you didn't want to change your style just because you changed your life"

"Well sometimes you just gotta go with the inevitable" she said, grabbing the pop tart that just jumped up from the toaster

"Well I like it" Sky said walking into the kitchen in her bathrobe, "Morgan, aren't you late?" Sky asked

"Dammit!" Morgan Cried,

Everybody grinned as she ran out the door to her car.

When she arrived, parked her amazing Porsche in the car lot, no one was around, she guessed they were already in homeroom, she ran to her homeroom, and as soon as she opened the door she heard whispers and several 'Oh my god!' and 'is that Morgan Riordan?' Now she may have changed, but she was still no push over

"Am I really the centre of attention?" she said in a fake tone, "Its so flattering to know how many people love and care about me"

"Whatever" droned Carla Grey, the captain of the pep squad, "We were just wondering why you turned up looking like trailer trash, makes a change from the wannabe witch look" the rest of the class laughed, all except, Bree, Robbie and Jenna, they knew better now.

Their coven was still going strong and Killian, Hunter and Sky had now joined, and they had decided to re-name it to give them a fresh start, to re-purify the coven, without knowing what it meant first, Raven chose Kithic, but surprisingly it stuck.

"Wannabe?" Morgan arched her eyebrows

"Take a seat Morgan, you're already late, no need to disrupt the class" said the teacher

What a great first day back, Morgan thought

* * *

A/n: Okay that was the first chapter, what do you think? I Know it was short but, meh! And I know I should wait till I finished 'It's All in the Past' but I couldn't be bothered, but I think in future chapters, they will be in the character POV's it works better for me like that! Okay, tell me what you think! Please review! 


	2. Herbs For Healing

A/n: okay how did we all like the first chapter? Thanks for my first few reviews guys I appreciate it! Well here goes the next chapter it's kind of pointless but its reintroducing our characters again and continuing from last time, just recalling their plans and stuff! Please review!

xxxSuNsHiNe-FaErYxxx

* * *

Later that morning Hunter climbed into his car and took the short drive to Herbs for healing, the shop he and Morgan bought a few months ago, Morgan begun to grow plants and herbs to manufacture soaps, bath oils, shampoo, lotions and all sorts of things like that. She would also help clients personally, like a doctor.

But because Morgan had wanted to attend her senior year of school she helped out at the weekends and so he and Sky did so during the week, Killian of course helped out sometimes too but he had gotten a job a party planner which suited him a lot, mainly specialising in bachelor parties.

Hunter unlocked the door to the shop, it hadn't been opened yet, they were restoring the old broken down building to be suitable enough for a shop, it was almost ready now and ithad been abig job and has cost a lot of moneythey used what Killian was earning to go towards it, but it would be worth it in the end.

They had done quite a good job so far, they had made it safe and secure and all it needed now was paint and the shelving units to be built in.

Morgan had already created the recipes for her products and had sent them off to manufacturers to produce them, and then when they came back to her she would spell them to enhance their effects.

Hunter was still a seeker for the council, but when he asked to stay in Widow's Vale and work on projects in the area they refused and so he had quit, but he was loosing his faith in the council, he didn't know why but he felt like they weren't telling him anything specific anymore.

"Well, well, this place is looking nice" Killian said walking through the door, "Sky wanted a day off today so I thought I would help out"

Hunter looked at Killian, his future brother-in-law and mentally compared himself to him, in a million years he'd never imagine such a different pair of personalities liking each other, they clashed big time but still could get along, Killian was unreliable, but was improving since starting his own business, he was also a bit of a live wire, a real party guy. Whereas Hunter was sensible, straight the point but totally loyal, a quality Killian also possessed, at first Hunter thought he was careless, but he turned out to bequite the opposite, he'd really proven himself.

"What needs doing next?" Killian asked

Hunter looked around the big room, "We need do put the shelves up and then paint,"

"What colour is it going to be?"

"Well Morgan wants it white, she wants to keep the wooden floor, but we need to varnish it, the shelves have already been made for us they're in the back, but we need to be careful because they're made of glass, then to highlight the room a little I have some light green paint for the skirting and around the door"

"Sounds nice" Killian nodded his approval "How much longer do you think it'll take now?"

"Not much longer hopefully, we've already got the first lot of stock in and Sky and Morgan spelled it all on Sunday"

"Good, well let's get started then" Killian smiled, Hunter nodded

At lunchtime, the boys stood back to admire their work, whilst drinking tea from a flask and eating some sandwiches.

"It's nice" Killian said

There was a counter at the far end, it was slightly higher up on platform which had some steps up to it, and the top of the counter was made with glass.  
There was one large window at the front of the shop and next to it was the big white door with a little bell over it. There were a few wooden tables to be painted white and placed around the room for more merchandise, the far end of the shop around the counter was going to be the stuff for medicinal purposes and everything else was for cosmetic uses (likethe soaps and shampoo's) and would be spread elsewhere.

"Just needs painting now" Hunter said, "and then the floor needs doing, then we can get the tables in and put the stock out, it'll just take today and tomorrow to do and then we'll be ready for opening."

"Teamwork" Killian winked

Hunter perched on the window sill and took a large bite of his sandwich, Killian came and sat beside him.

"You okay bro?" he asked, Hunter smiled and nodded, "I just hope Morgan will like it, I mean when she finishes school this is all hers, her livelihood."

"Of course she will!" Killian reassured him, "God I wish I found my soul mate, god you guys are so lucky"

"Aren't you secretly dating my little sister?" Hunter grinned

Killian's eyes widened, "how did you know?" he asked

"Morgan told me" he laughed, "Look it's okay, I'm dating your little sister, well engaged to her in fact, all I'm asking is don't break her heart, I know your history with girls, she's 16, your 19"

"I know," Killian sighed, "I do like her, but it's a long distance thing, I don't know how it's lasted as long as it has"

"Maybe because this time you feel strongly about her"

Killian nodded thoughtfully then laughed, "Isn't this a twisted family, I'm dating your little sister and you're going to marry my little sister"

"Why don't we ask Alwyn to live over here with us?" Hunter suggested "She's 16 she's finished school now, I'm sure uncle Beck won't mind her living with her big brother now"

Killian smiled, "You'll really do that for me?"

Hunter nodded, "But if you hurt her, I swear to god Killian I'll never forgive you, but at the minute, I have no reason to doubt you, I trust you"

Silence then came between them,

"Well, that was quite a tender moment there" Killian cleared his throat

"Yeah what's that all about?" Hunter smiled

"Come on lets get the painting done so we can go home!" Killian clapped his hands and rubbed them together

The pair got home around 3 and was met by Sky who laughed, "Weren't you supposed to be painting the walls?"

Killian and Hunter looked at each other who were both smothered in paint.

"Well… there was an accident with a can of paint and a step ladder lets leave it at that," Hunter informed her

Killian laughed, "Hunter lying isn't your strong point, and anyway I was there"

"What happened?" Sky laughed

"We had a paint fight" Killian grinned,

"Seriously?" Sky asked, Killian nodded, "Yup, Hunter got a paint roller and started from my face to my stomach, then I got my brush on his face and over his overalls and then he decided hell with it and emptied the entire can over my head so I did it back with the second can, we had to go fetch some more to finish the shop"

Sky's jaw dropped and looked at Hunter, "Okay who are you and what have you done with my cousin?" Sky joked

"Don't I bring out the best in him" Killian commented

Just then Morgan came through the door, "I'm home!" she called, "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" she cried seeing he brother and fiancée covered head to toe in white paint,

"What the hell happened to you two?" she giggled

"Hunter started a paint fight" Sky put in

Morgan stared in disbelief, "No he didn't"

Hunter rolled his eyes, "Is it so hard to believe?"

"Yes" the three of them replied.

* * *

A/n: Like I said before, kind of a pointless chapter but I'm trying to tie it in to the plans and what happened in the last story okay well review! 


	3. Promises

A/n: Hello to my dedicated readers… yes I'm back to update this story for you since I haven't in ages…

Is everyone enjoying is so far? Please send me all your feedback; I can make it better with your help!

xXxSuNsHiNe-FaErYxXx

* * *

The next day while Morgan went through the norms of school, while Hunter, Killian and Sky finished off the work needed to be done for the shop and put out all the stock on the shelves.

Hunter and Killian were stood on step ladders on each side of the window trying to attach the blinds.

"Is it straight?" Hunter queried, Sky took a step back from her spot on the floor, and tilted her head slightly, examining the position of the blind.

"Please, Sky, heavy blinds, hurting arms, not good!" Killian strangled out

"Yes that's fine! It's straight!" They fixed the blinds in place and climbed down the ladders and looked around. Admiring all their hard work.

"It looks amazing, Hunter, she will love it" Sky assured her cousin.

"Yeah it does," Killian agreed, "I think you'll be getting some tonight" Hunter flashed a scowl at his future brother in law but it melted into a smile when he saw Killian laughing, so instead he threw the cloth at him that he was using to varnish the tables

"Hey, that was uncalled for!" Killian chuckled,

Sky smiled, "No it really wasn't, anyway, let get home, I need to get out of these clothes and have a shower"

"Need help with that?" Killian suggestively wiggled his eyebrows, when the looks he got as a reply shot back at him he threw his hands in the air in his defence, "I'm joking" he said

"That reminds me, Alwyn's flight gets in tomorrow afternoon, Beck is letting her come live with us now she's finished school" Hunter said.

Killian smiled, "At least I'll be able to see her, a long distance relationship isn't easy"

"I can stop her from coming you know Killian, you've got to promise me that you'll look after her, there's a 3 year age gap and you've got to be responsible, and no sharing beds, if you want her like that you've got to prove she worth more to you than just a fling"

Hunter focused a steady gaze on Killian and he contemplated this, "I promise, there's no way I'd hurt her"

Hunter nodded, pleased with the answer, "pep talk over now?" Killian asked

"I'm being serious, Killian!" "And so am I!" The three stood in a moment's silence

"Come on lads, Morgan finishes school in two hours, Hunter you need to prepare yourself if you're going to surprise her"

At school Morgan became frustrated with her maths work, she never understood it, she didn't understand why it was important to learn most of it, when will you ever use algebra in your working life? She made up the answers and left the classroom as soon as the bell went off.

As is she wasn't having a bad enough day, Morgan closed her locker and turned in a hurry to get to her car and go home, colliding into someone and knocking all her books all over the floor, she looked up and it was non other than Carla Grey a.k.a. bitch

"Way to go trailer trash, just knock into me why don't you!"

Morgan rolled her eyes "For a blonde, you are especially dumb, there are no trailer parks around here, I live in a mansion on the east side of town, I drive a Porsche to school, get over it!"

That had done it Morgan was pleased with herself, she picked up her books and folders and barged past the head cheerleader and headed for her car.

"Morgan, wait up!" Morgan turned to see Bree catching up with her,

"What's up Bree?" Morgan sighed,

"Robbie was supposed to give me a lift home but his car broke down, would you be able to give me a ride?"

"Sure, hop in" Morgan opened the car door and sped of with a CD blaring through bass speakers she had fitted,

"Speaking of Robbie?" Morgan hinted

Over the summer Robbie and Bree had become somewhat of an item, Morgan wasn't sure if it was just physical between them or if there was some actual emotional going on, maybe there was love in the air for them.

"Ah Robbie," Bree said,

"What's really going on?" I prodded "Is it more than just sex?"

Bree looked at me blankly, "we've not had sex yet, we've just been making out, I know he cares for me, but I'm not so sure, I feel something for him but I just don't want to get hurt and regret it and lose him as a friend"

"Well you'll never know, go with the flow, fall if you must, he won't hurt you, so don't do anything stupid and hurt him, I know you like him too; give your relationship a chance"

Morgan pulled up beside Bree's house, "Thanks for the ride, and the help, I'll think about it" she smiled, "You'd better" Morgan replied.

"I promise" Bree smiled

As soon as Bree was on the sidewalk, Morgan sped off home; she needed a long soak in the bath and a lot of Diet coke and chocolate to cure her bad day blues.

"Hello my love" Hunter greeted her as she got out of the car, he kissed her forehead and then the tip of her nose and then their lips met. After their moment Morgan sighed happily, that was enough to make her feel better after a bad day.

Hunter smiled, "Do you have any plans for this evening?" he asked her,

"A soak in the tub and a hot chocolate by the fire in front of the TV"

Hunter lead the way into the house for her, "Sounds wonderful, but may I propose something else?"

"What did you have in mind?" she grinned

"Well you have your bath, get dressed up and I'm taking you somewhere special"

Morgan grinned; she loved surprised, "Hunter I don't have anything to wear,"

"Yes you do, I bought you something it's on the bed" she grinned and kissed her love on the cheek and ran upstairs and bathed, about 20 minutes later she got our and wrapped a towel around her and looked at the item on her bed, the most beautiful dress she had ever seen.

She slipped into it and admired herself in the mirror, it was a red, silk slip dress with tiny straps, there was a slit up the left side, revealing a bit of her thigh. She put her hair up nicely leaving some bit hanging from it in curls; she put a silver diamond necklace on and glamorous earrings. She applied the perfect make up to suit her ensomble. Natural, but elegant.

She felt Hunter's presence behind her and saw his reflection in the mirror as he slipped his arms around her waist. She tilted her neck slightly to the left hinting for him to kiss her, and he did, he ran his soft lips up and down her neck and she moaned a little in pleasure but to her dismay he stopped.

She turned to face him, he was in a tux. "Where are we going?" she giggled

"You'll see" he smiled and kissed her quickly on the mouth, "I promise"

* * *

A/n: Awww sweet and soppy! But the next chapter will be worse… then we're going to get to the main storyline lol! Anyways please review!


	4. Candlelight Dinner

A/n: I'm sorry but the soppy-ness is gonna get worse before we hit the main storyline, I need to get in some Morgan/Hunter tender moments in. What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic!

Anyways please read and review!

xXxSuNsHiNe-FaErYxXx

* * *

Hunter pulled a black scarf from his pocket and pulled it in front of Morgan's eyes carefully so he didn't mess her hair or anything.

Morgan giggled, "Hunter what is this?" He remained silent and led her to the car.

He pulled up outside 'Herbs for Healing' and he unlocked the door. Hunter closed the blinds on the windows and led Morgan to a space on the floor.

He took the scarf away and Morgan blinked several times and looked around the room, "Oh my god Hunter!" she gasped, not only was it all finished and ready for the stock to go out, but all the empty shelves and tables were covered in red and white pillar candles all in flame, and all over the floor were red and white rose petals, there was soft music playing in the background.

Both of the tables had been moved to one side because in the middle of the room was a largesheet of black silk with a bottle of champagne and two glasses on it, a plate of cheesecake and a bowl of strawberries. There was also a large lasagne and 2 pairs of knives and forks out.

"You like it?" Hunter breathed into her ear. She turned to face him, he was holding out a single red rose for her and she gracefully accepted it, and smiled, a tear came to her eye.

"It's perfect" she said

Hunter motioned to the silk on the ground for her to sit. He sat opposite and they ate the lasagne and the cheesecake.

When they had finished he took the empty plates into the back room out of the way and came back to find Morgan pouring the champagne into the glasses.

He knelt before her and took a sip from his glass as did she; Hunter picked up a strawberry and fed it to Morgan.

Morgan finished her glass and she stared deeply into her lover's eyes, Hunter finished his glass and then leaned in and kissed her, they kissed passionately, showing that ever present hunger for one another.

She undid his shirt and he felt the silk of her dress against his skin. Morgan sat forward, still kissing him, and he undid the zip at the back of her dress and pulled the straps down over her arms.

Both kneeling up now their lips never left each other except when Hunter pulled her dress over her head, their hands explored each other's body.

Gently easing her back Hunter was soon on top of her, their bodies entwining and moaning with pleasure.

The next morning Morgan opened her eyes and found she was lying on a wooden floor with nothing but a black silk sheet covering her, she remembered what happened the night before and she smiled.

She felt soft fingers running through the long wavy hair and she turned to face her love.

"Morning" he said softly, "Morning" Morgan replied, Hunter planted a kiss on her forehead.

They held each other in an embrace

"Don't you have to go to school in half and hour?" Hunter realised as he glanced at the clock on the wall

"Yeah" she sighed, "But I'm not going, I just want to spend the rest of the day lying here with you, we can put the stock out tonight and open the shop tomorrow, as its Saturday tomorrow."

"Hmm, sounds good" he agreed sleepily, he closed his eyes and fell asleep, Morganrest her head against his naked chest and closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

They were awoken again by the ring of Hunter's cell phone.

"Hello" he answered, _he obviously hadn't woken up yet as he didn't know who was on the other end_, Morgan thought, _why would Alwyn be calling him up? – Oh, uh oh!_

"Alwyn? It's not 2.30pm yet… oh yes, sorry, I fell asleep, I'll be right there, can you hold on? I shouldn't be too long! I'm so sorry!"

"Shit!" he muttered when he hung up, he put his shirt and pants on and Morgan slipped her dress on, they ran out and got into the car and drove to the Airport.

About an hour or so later they arrived and looked for Alwyn

_Where are you?_ Hunter sent the message to his sister

_In the Arcade_ was the reply

They went over to the arcade and sure enough there she was playing pool with some guy, she was leaning over the table and her short auburn/red hair swung forward around her shoulders, she turned around to face them, she had sparkling blue eyes and full red lips and she had rosy red cheeks. Morgan saw no alikeness between her and Hunter.

"You took your time didn't you, forget your own sister at the airport why don't you?"

"We were preoccupied" Hunter explained

"Yes, I'm sure" she rolled her eyes, then she look at the pair with messy hair and dressed in evening wear, "what the hell are you wearing?"

"Well we didn't have time to change…" Morgan started

"Eww, please, don't continue that sentence!" Alwyn shuddered

"Oh, Morgan this is my sister Alwyn, Alwyn, my fiancée Morgan"

The girls smiled at each other, "Nice to meet you finally, Morgan" Alwyn smiled, "You've made quite an impression on my brother, he doesn't stop talking about you, must say it's more interesting than having to listen to him go on about his seeker missions!"

Morgan flushed, Hunter cleared his throat, "Right, come on Alwyn time to go home,"

"Fine!" Alwyn rolled her eyes and picked up her luggage,

"That's not much luggage considering you moving in and everything," Morgan commented seeing as Alwyn only had two cases on her

"What do you mean? The rest is over there!" Alwyn pointed to 2 luggage trolleys covered in cases and boxes.

"Oh" Morgan's mouth dropped

Alwyn grinned, "Go on then Morgan, Hunter, take a trolley!"

* * *

A/n: I know another useless chapter but fun to write all the same! Promise next chapter its going to get better! Please review! 


	5. Dark Dream

A/n: Sorry it takes me so long to update but I don't have the internet in my new apartment… well I do but my laptop has broke… again, so I can only use the net at mum's… it's like torture!  
Please r+r

xXxSuNsHiNe-FaErYxXx

* * *

I had another one of those dreams again last night, oh goddess help protect me and the one's I love. The dream goes the same every night, I'm in a dark room tied to a large marble table and all over the walls I see red sigils and ancient runes they glisten at me disappearing then reappearing again, almost as if they themselves were mocking me, mocking my powerlessness. The setting seemed highly familiar, like back from a time I long forgot and never want to go back to. Then I hear a familiar laughter and I know it's the laugh from my father, the father I had killed. His death will always on my conscience, but I knew many others would die if I didn't sacrifice my own father, and it was too late for my mother. I turn my head to one side and my mother's dead body is on the ground, tears stream down my cheek. Then Ciaran stands above her with a solemn expression on his face he couches beside my mother and dips his finger into her blood, he regains his posture and walks over to me on the table and uses her blood to write on my forehead, without seeing I knew he was drawing the Rune, Yr, for death. In many cases it doesn't mean death but I knew that was the purpose Ciaran was using it for, what else would _he_ use it for? "Like mother, like daughter" he mutters, then his fist went through my chest and I scream, he rips out my still beating heart. "How does it feel?" he asks me. That's where I usually wake up.  
Oh Goddess I know something terrible is coming my way, I just know it, but surely it cannot be Ciaran, he is dead. Then that annoying witchy voice inside me tells me that nothing is ever as straightforward as they may seem. I fear telling Hunter, but I know I must, for now it shall be my secret. Until I know more.

- _Morgan Riordan_

Hunter walked into Herb's for Healing and headed over towards Morgan who was sat at the counter writing down their next batch of orders, he'd recently seen a change in his love, she'd been a bit tense and jumpy, not at all herself, he knew something was wrong, but they had a trust, if something was wrong, Morgan would tell him, wouldn't she?

"Morning Love," He greeted her with a quick kiss on the cheek, "Morning" she smiled briefly "Everything okay?" He asked "I didn't feel you leave this morning"

"Hmm?" Morgan looked up from her order pad, "I'm sorry, what?"

Hunter sighed, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, just not feeling myself at the minute, nothing to worry about" She said quickly, He was about to ask more until Alwyn breezed through the door.

"Morning boys and girls" she said chirpily, Morgan rolled her eyes, she wondered if she was the only person in the world who wasn't unnaturally happy in the morning

"How was your first week at school?" Morgan asked

"Definitely found it different from schools in Britain, don't have to wear a stupid uniform with a tartan skirt for one thing, but I'm annoyed because in England, I've finished high school, but here I've got to stay on till I'm 18… that sucks!"

"Yeah, sucks to be American" Morgan agreed, she tried to imagine living her whole life here, she secretly missed it back in Ireland, even Scotland was better than here, but she had a life here now, a purpose, a new family.

"How's things with you and my big brother?" Morgan queried

Alwyn had been living with them for two weeks now and to Hunter's dismay, she shared a room with Killian, Morgan had talked him round, "Remember what's she's had to grow up with, she's older than her years, I'm sure she's responsible enough to share a room with my big brother, he'll look after her" is what she had told him

"Wonderful" Alwyn had smiled

Hunter couldn't help but smile, he was finally able to see Alwyn as she should have been when she were younger, she was brought up on a strict schedule of studying the craft with their uncle Beck she blew off friends and parties to study, and not only that their parents had disappeared when they were young children, so they and their other brother who had died, victim to the dark forces that controlled him, had to grow up fast. Now she was settling down somewhere and finally enjoying her life, she deserved some happiness.

"How's things with my big brother?" Alwyn grinned and wiggled her eyebrows

Morgan smiled but Hunter knew there was something hidden behind it, and he wanted to know what was bugging her.

"Anyways, Alisa and Mary K. are meeting me here in a couple of minutes we're going to the cinema to catch a chick flick."

"Sounds fun" Morgan smiled

"Do you have enough money?" Hunter asked her

"Well..." Alwyn began, fluttering her eyelashes

Rolling his eyes, understanding what she meant, Hunter pulled out his wallet and handed her a twenty-dollar bill

"I love you!" Alwyn said putting on a fake baby voice

Morgan laughed, Hunter glared at her jokingly and Morgan stuck out her tongue.

The bell above the door jangled, the three of them looked toward the door as Alisa and Mary K. walked in

Morgan smiled at Mary K. who smiled broadly back at her, Morgan recalled meeting her once or twice, obviously she had been quite rude to her at the time because it was before her transition but thinking about it, she shared a weird bond with this girl, like she was meant to protect her, almost like a little sister. She cast out her senses without thinking about it and picked up a faint sign of distress coming from her, it was then she noticed a small black ring around her eye, a bruise. Who was mistreating her? She wondered

"Alisa, would you be able to take me straight home after the movie?" Mary K. asked quietly

"Sure, why?"

"Um… Bakker called before I left he wants to talk to me about something"

Morgan frowned, "Okay then, lets go" Alisa said, "You coming Alwyn?"

"She'll be there in a sec" Morgan called as they headed out the door, Morgan gently pulled Alwyn back by her arm, "Alwyn, who is this Bakker Mary K. is seeing? Is it the same Bakker that's in my year? Bakker Blackburn?" Alwyn nodded, "They've been going out about a year or something, you can tell Bakker is using her for one thing and poor M.K. is too scared to back out" "Seems like he's doing more than that" Morgan sighed shaking her head, that poor girl, she thought "Doesn't her big sister know?" Morgan asked remembering she had an elder sister who was adopted and she was in some of her classes, "Nikki Rowlands?"

"Yeah, but Nikki just doesn't seem to care, she's vein, a bitch and frankly looks down on everyone else" "I have noticed that" Morgan rolled her eyes.

"Well catch ya guys later" Alwyn said putting on a fake American accent, the jangle above the door signalled her exit as the door clicked behind her.

Hunter turned to Morgan, "Tell me what's going on?" he asked pointedly

"Well, I think that Bakker is…" "No!" Hunter cut her off, "That's not what I'm talking about it and you know it. Please don't hide things from me, we don't hide things from each other, You're my muirn beatha dans, I need to know your okay"

"Okay" Morgan sighed, she filled him about her nightmares, "Do you think it means something?" she asked afterwards

"You're a prophet, all your dreams mean something or tell us something or show us something," "What? Giant pink bunnies are going to come barging through the town" Morgan asked trying to lighten the topic "You know that's not what I mean" Hunter replied irked, "Stop trying to change the subject" "Sorry, I know it means something and I know I should have told you sooner," Morgan said trying to redeem herself, "Yes you should have" Hunter said, there was a tone in his voice that made Morgan realise she was in the dog house… again. "I just wanted to wait until I could get more information from the dreams, I didn't want to panic anybody" she argued, "I don't care Morgan" Hunter practically yelled, "You should have bloody well told me at least, you need to get out of the habit of keeping things from me, even if you think it's for my protection, I can handle it" Morgan nodded, and sunk back onto her stool behind the glass counter, "I know you can, I'm really sorry, really"

"I know, I'm sorry too, I'm just a little… wound up, this is big Morgan, something bad could happen soon and I needed to know, I need to prepare myself for the worst. Now come here and give me a hug" the corner of Morgan's mouth raised into a little smile as she stood to give her love a hug and a kiss.

"Now these runes and sigils you saw. What were they?" Hunter asked braking their moment, Morgan rolled her eyes for like the 5th time that morning, Always business as usual


	6. Rage and Power

A/n: Hello my lovelies, here goes the next chapter for you, enjoy and r+r please.

xXxSuNsHiNe-FaErYxXx

* * *

Even though I'm no longer a member, I contacted the council to ask about Morgan's dreams, they took a lot of convincing to help us, until I explained that people's lives are in danger, I'm beginning to think that they only care about themselves. I never trust the council's judgement, but they have powerful people among them who could help decipher Morgan's dream. All they told me is that they believe its Morgan's conscience tearing at her for being the cause of her fathers death, I told them that's rubbish, that there's more to it than that but they want nothing more to do with it and hung on me! I think that death wasn't the end for Ciaran, I think it's a lot more than what we're seeing. Whatever it is, we're in danger. 

- Giomanach

Morgan sat in her math class and stared down at the textbook of sums in front of her, how stupid, she thought, when will I ever need know these equations in my adult life? How is this going to help me fight the darkness? She filled in the answers to the questions not caring whether they were right or wrong. A week ago she would barely have to look at them and she'd know the answer, now they just seemed like a blur of numbers.

The shrill ringing of the life saving bell went off and Morgan stood up and slammed the text book close and she packed it into her book bag and put her worksheet in the tray on the teachers desk at the front of the classroom, "Um, Morgan, can I have a word please?" Mrs Henderson asked just as Morgan was about to make her escape, she turned on the spot to face her teacher with a bored expression, "Yes?" she queried.

Mrs Henderson pointed at the seat at the front of the class, "Please, sit" she said motioning with her hand. Morgan slumped down into the chair with a massive sigh.

"Are you okay?" her teacher surprised Morgan by asking. Well, not really… she thought, "Yes. Fine. Why?" Morgan said. "It's just that, well you've not been yourself the last few days" she said, "When you first came here you were dismissive and disrupted and a general pain" Morgan nodded, not knowing where she was going with her point, "But then, miraculously you changed, in a big way, you certainly surprised all of the faculty and we were all pretty proud of you when you buckled down and you became… well nice and you… you're a bright girl Morgan." "Yes, what are you trying to say Mrs Henderson?" Morgan asked, "I don't want you to fall behind again, you've become very distracted lately" well wouldn't you be too if you were going through what I was going through, Morgan thought, "I know what you're thinking" she continued, "You've got other stuff going on and I wouldn't understand, just try not to let it get in the way of your work, I heard you opened your own shop and you have other responsibilities in your life, but you could go a long way, a long, long way. In fact I sent your file over to oxford and a lot of other major colleges and every single one has accepted you, you only have to pick one" She pulled a wad of letters out of her drawer, and sure enough there were at least 20 letters of acceptance there.

Morgan was touched, speechless. "Well, wow, I don't know what to say." Morgan said, "We all have high hopes for you here Morgan." "Thank you," she managed. Mrs Henderson smiled, "You were meant for great things Morgan, but I think there is one in particular you should think about" she said taking the letters of Morgan and picking one out, she handed it back to her. Morgan read it and looked up at her favourite teacher. She never picked up on the fact that Mrs Henderson was a witch too, "This is for that witchcraft school up in Scotland, how did you? Why? Who are you?"

"I've been watching you for a long time Morgan, My name is Erica Henderson, I was sent here 2 years ago by the council when a seer in the coven foresaw that a dark young witch needed help and guidance was coming here, I've been cloaking who I was from you until I knew the time was right, I just felt a change in you lately, I hope you're- " "Not going back to old ways?" Morgan cut her off, "No I'm not," "Well, what is the matter?" she asked running a hand through her thick red hair. Morgan filled her in with her dreams and told her that Hunter had tried to get back in touch with the council but they aren't willing to help.

"I think you and Hunter are right Morgan, I believe you are in danger, and I think the council believe you are also, but because most of them don't believe that 'civilian' witches ought not intervene in council business." "What!" Morgan lurched up from her chair "All this time thy believed us and they've fobbed us off with that ridiculous excuse and now they're looking into it themselves? What the…? What gives them the right? This is people's lives they're messing with!"

"I know Morgan, please calm down, I'll contact them and I'll keep giving you all the information I can, I don't believe in what the elder members do half of the time, but at the end of the day, they're good people they're doing what they think is right." "Right for who?" Morgan muttered, "Thanks again, Erica, I'll think about it, I really will"

Morgan turned and left the room and walked down the empty corridors, her footsteps reverberating off the walls. She outstretched her fingertips on both hands using her powers to blow open the doors before she exited them, knowing it was wrong to do so, she just needed to blow of some steam.

Climbing into her Porsche she turned on the engine and it purred to life, she put a CD into the player and turned the volume up and sped off down the street.

When she was halfway home, Morgan heard a scream in her mind, without thinking she turned the wheel sharply to take the next exit and headed to the place that the scream came from, she searched for it with her minds eye. She learned it was Mary K.'s home, she climbed out the car and a SUV was parked outside, Morgan knew it as Bakker's mom's car, the passenger door swung open then slammed shut again. She heard muffled cries from inside. That was it, something inside Morgan had changed she could feel the anger and her magick flowing through her, just like she used to all the time, she knew it was wrong but she was past caring.

Morgan headed over to the car yanked the door open and pulled Bakker out by his collar and threw him to the floor, he stared up at her eyes wide open, "What the hell do you think you are doing?" She growled at him. "What's it to you bitch?"

Morgan helped Mary K. out of the car and quickly asked her is she was okay, Mary K. nodded "Go inside," Morgan told her firmly, Mary K. ran inside.

"This has nothing to do with you!" Bakker yelled at her, "She's my girlfriend man, we were having a private moment,"

"Sure you were Bakker," Morgan said in an amused tone, "She looked like she was really enjoying your 'private moment' the screams really gave it away, good job man." With her powers Morgan held Bakker in place, "You are never to see Mary K. again, you are not to talk to her, touch her, if I even catch you even looking at her I'll know and I'll come for you." Bakker struggled in his place, "Oh yeah?" he said, "And what are you going to do about it if I do?" he challenged

"Believe me when I say you don't want to know" Morgan threatened, "You can't hurt me, bitch" he spat at her, Morgan threw a ball of crackly blue witch fire at his chest where it left a scorch, Bakker let out a painful scream "What are you?" he cried.

Morgan knelt beside him and healed his wound, "That is the barest taste of what I can do to you. Next time, there won't be anything left to heal" she warned and then released him with her mind. He got up and scrambled into his car and drove off.

Morgan relaxed and felt her anger melt away, what had she done? She thought, she would have to think about it later, now she needed to make sure Mary K. was alright, and make sure she didn't see anything. She went up to the door and knocked. Nikki opened the door. "Yes?" she said, no greeting just, yes? Morgan smiled, "Hi, I came to see Mary K." Nikki didn't reply, instead she just pointed up the stairs, Nikki just wondered off and positioned herself in front of the TV.

Morgan sensed pain and distress from Mary K.'s room, she went in and found her crying on her bed. Saying no words Morgan just hugged her.

"He used to be so nice" Mary K. choked out. "Why would he do this to me?" "Listen to me, he is an ass, you'll not go near him again, and I'll make sure he'll never hurt you again, I promise" Mary K. looked up at Morgan, "What did you say to him?" she asked, "It doesn't matter, just know you'll be safe now" Mary K. smiled softly, "He broke my heart," she said, "Thank you," "it's okay" Morgan smiled. After a moment Mary K. said "I wish you were my sister"


	7. The Old Morgan

A/n: Hope you guys are enjoying this. I'm trying to do a chapter every time I go to my mum's so its quite hard, it's so annoying not having the Internet at my own place, well r+r… enjoy.

xXxSuNsHiNe-FaErYxXx

* * *

I've changed, I'm not who I used to be… so why is it so easy for me to slip back to my old ways? It's scary. I need help. Maybe going to that Magick school in Scotland will help centre me, I've heard very few witches are accepted into it, but with a power like mine its inevitable that they want me, especially with my dark roots, they just want to make sure I don't go back to my old ways, I want to make sure I don't go back to old ways. I think it's my anger that unleashes my darkness, I just need to find methods of controlling it. I should really talk to Hunter about what I did, he'll be pissed at me sure, but I need his help through this, it's eating me up inside. I'm scared of becoming like my father. 

- Morgan Riordan

Morgan lay on the bed with Mary K. stroking her hair softly just how Morgan's mother stroked hers when she was a little girl, the memory made Morgan feel pangs of loss. After a moment or so, Morgan felt Mary K.'s even breathing pattern and knew she was sleeping. Gently she got up and found a pen and a piece of paper on her desk and scribbled a note saying '_I know its hard but forget about Bakker, he'll only bring you pain, he's such a jerk. See you at school. Love Morgan_' and walked downstairs, "Bye" she said to Nikki on her way out, to which she got no response. Morgan rolled her eyes and headed on outside.

As she was about to get into her car, she sensed something, she whirled around and saw a tall figure walk from the bushes emerging from the shadows. "Goddess" Morgan breathed, "No, it can't be" She gasped as the figure came toward her "Ciaran? How? You're dead!" Ciaran looked the same as ever, "I remember when it used to be father," he said, "You stopped being my father when you killed my ma" "Come now Morgan, have you heard of forgiveness?" "How?" she demanded ignoring his question. "Amyranth, you think they'll leave their leader dead?" he smiled "Now quit being foolish Morgan, you belong with us, I saw you before with that boy, that's the old you, and I can tell you miss it, you're the Amyranth princess, their future leader, they brought me back to steer you back in the right direction to your true destiny, they knew they wouldn't get anywhere with you so they sent me they need you Morgan"

Morgan shook her head, "No I'm the princess of Belwicket, I'm destined for goodness, I know that now. If they're so lost without me Amyranth should just disband!" "You know as well as I, that they won't do that, Morgan. The seer amongst the coven saw your greatness along side them, she saw you controlling the dark wave as it were part of you, without needing a spell to conjure it, you destroy the council and all the covens who dare stand against you, all knowledge and power is yours for the taking, Morgan!" Morgan's eyes lit with a hunger that she feared. "No, no, that's not me!" she said, "Just go, tell your coven to find a new leader, and then go back to your grave where you belong" she turned away and hurried to her car, "You can't escape your destiny" Ciaran called after her, "It'll just come to find you, I'll see you soon, Morgan"

Morgan got into her car and sped off home.

"Hello, Love." Hunter greeted her as she walked through the door, she quickly kissed him and threw her bag on the floor and hung her coat up and slipped off her shoes. "You're home late" Hunter said with raised eyebrows, Morgan nodded. "What's wrong?" he asked, "Did you have another dream or a vision?" Morgan shook her head, "I don't really want to talk about it at the minute." She felt Hunter turn his senses away from her to leave her with her thoughts. "Where is everyone?" Morgan asked "Sky is at the shop and Killian and Alwyn have gone for dinner at the Widow's Vale Diner," Hunter informed her as she turned and headed upstairs.

As she walked through her bedroom door, Morgan pulled out her Book of Shadow's and added an entry. Afterwards she lifted her head, "I have to tell him," she said aloud to no one. As if on cue Hunter poked his head round the door, not sure whether to expect to have his head bitten off.

Morgan half smiled at him, "Come in, I need a hug anyway" she said, Hunter came and sat beside her on the bed and put his arm around her. "Are you ready to talk about it?" he asked softly, Morgan half nodded, "You're not going to like it," she said. Firstly Morgan told him about Erica and about her offer with the school in Scotland and then about how she's going to help deliver council information to us. "That's good new Morgan," Hunter said confused, "Why wouldn't I like it?" Tears fell from Morgan's eyes, "I haven't finished" she sobbed, "Love, what is it?" he cradled her and wiped her tears away with his finger and kissed the tip of her nose. She looked up at him and then filled him in on the Bakker fiasco and then her encounter with Ciaran.

"He's back Hunter, he's back, with my dreams I can't believe we didn't think of the possibility he could come back! I'm scared, I don't want to be dark again! I want to be good!" she sobbed harder, "Am I evil?" Hunter looked surprised, "Oh Goddess, no! You have so much good in you. Someone whoso afraid to turn evil is not evil. Darkness is in you, its in everyone even _me_, its human nature, but you were brought up with it all around you, how could you _not_ have a relapse? Your heart was in the right place you just,I don't know… but Morgan you're not evil, I can promise you that." Hunter stroked her cheek with his thumb. "As for Ciaran, this is serious, we're in danger."

Morgan nodded, "I know, what are we going to do Hunter?" "We're going to make sure he nor his coven bother you again, we're going to put him back in his grave along with the rest of his Amyranth coven!" So much for the pacifist, Morgan thought. "Your right" she said, "But how, they have so much power, me and you alone couldn't stop them" Hunter stared disbelieving into her eyes, "You have more power in your little finger than that coven combined, I believe in you. You can do this!"

Morgan rose to her feet walked over to the mirror and examined the new look she carried, the faded jeans, white tank top and another flannel shirt unbuttoned over the top, it really wasn't her, she decided, Morgan grinned at her reflection. "They want the old me?" she said aloud "They're going to get the old me" Hunter smiled, Morgan went into her walk-in wardrobe and reappeared a few moments later wearing black leather pants and a white t-shirt and huge black boot, she put her hair into a braid with practised hand movements and applied heavy make-up to her eyes.

"Let's rock and roll," she said


	8. Plan or no Plan?

A/n: Yay! Well finally got internet at home, except its really, really slow and the computer likes to shut itself down while I'm using it a lot but hey, we're making progress, especially since the internet content filter for some reason wouldn't let me use fanfiction… I nearly died! But yay I'm back online I can update more often hopefully well people, please r+r enjoy!

P.S.: Has anybody else read Cate Tiernan's new book series 'Balefire' yet? I read the first 3 books and they're very, very cool you should look out for them!

* * *

Goddess, we need help. Morgan told me Ciaran is back from the dead. How did Amyranth do it? It must have took a lot of conjuring let alone probably more than one sacrifice to bring him back, I just can't believe they went to all that trouble when someone else surely must have been wanting to take over. I fear for Morgan, she's worried about turning evil again, I have faith that she won't but I still have that nagging feeling in the back of my head. Goddess, what to do? Help us through these hard times. 

- Giomanach

"Morgan, do you have a plan?" Hunter called after her as she walked out of the house she continued marching forward and Hunter followed, "Nope" she said not bothering turning to look at him. "Well then what the hell are you doing!" He cried, "You just can't march straight in there without a strategy! You could get killed – or worse!"

That's when Morgan turned, "Look Hunter, I go with the flow, if you don't like it please just back off I'm doing this my way, I'm fed up of being afraid of my own shadow, I want Ciaran and Amyranth gone – for good I need to know there's nothing out there that can turn me bad again and know that the dark wave spell is out of all witches hands, never to be conjured again. Let me do this, for me and for the safety for all future targets" Hunter hung his head, shook it and sighed, when he raised his head again he focused into Morgan's eyes, "Alright, but I'm coming with you," Morgan shook her head, "No Hunter, you can't, I can't risk loosing you, I won't. I need Ciaran to believe everything I want to tell him and he won't with you there" "Morgan, I –" "Hunter, please" Morgan cut him off. "Okay, but the minute you get into deep trouble you call me" "I promise," she told him sincerely, Morgan put her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "I love you," she said softly, "I love you too" he told her.

Morgan turned and got into her car.

Morgan knew where to meet Ciaran, its where he would like to think he had all the power, but Morgan knew these grounds well and plus she was stronger than him, the power sink at the old Methodist cemetery.

She sent him a witch message: _Father, you were right. We need to talk at the old Methodist cemetery._ Shortly she got one back _You're right we do need to talk. Five minutes_

Right he was coming, she parked her car under the big oak tree and walked toward the big stone tomb she and her coven often used as an altar. He perched herself upon it and waited.

She didn't have to wait to long, Ciaran strode out from the tree's looking majestic as his long billowing cloak flowed behind him, making him look extremely over dramatical. Morgan had to roll her eyes.

Ciaran just looked at her, didn't say anything. Morgan could tell he was trying to get a read on her so she tried to block her senses as much as she could. "Liar" Ciaran said softly and then he tut-tutted at her and snapped his fingers, at once 12 black cloaked figures appeared from behind the trees closing her in a circle they were wearing wooden masks displaying their twisted animal characters.

_Hunter! Hunter!_ Morgan cried in her mind but she knew the messages weren't getting out, Ciaran was blocking them.

Everything happened so quickly, the next thing Morgan knew was that she was tied up and bound on the tomb and the entire Amyranth coven were circling her, staring down at her.

"You won't kill me," Morgan managed to choke out, "You can't"

"We won't" Ciaran told her, Morgan's eyebrows creased, what do they want me for? She wondered, "We're bringing you home, to your roots, to your true nature, your true destiny." Ciaran answered her unspoken question.

Morgan was helpless, there was nothing she could do, her worse fears were coming true, she was being turned back to her old ways. I'm sorry Hunter, I'm so, so sorry, Morgan thought to herself.

She let herself get taken away with their spell, she was too tired to fight it.

Morgan woke up a few hours later, she was alone in the cemetery still lying on the tomb but no longer bound, it was dawn a few rays of sunlight shone down through the treetops.

"Thanks for leaving me here Da!" she yelled at no one. Then she smiled "I'm back"


	9. The Sguirs Dans

A/n: Ooh things are getting interesting. Come on people, I need reviews here! Even if you hate it, all feedback will be appreciated! Well, except if its abusive, there's no need for that!

Enjoy!

xXxSuNsHiNe-FaErYxXx

* * *

Hunter paced around the large living room, Killian, Alwyn and Sky were sat on the oversized leather couch following his incessant pacing with their gazes.

"She should have been back by now" "Calm down Hunter, she'll be fine" Sky tried to assure him, "Well where is she? She's not answering her messages but I know she's not, dead… I would know, I would sense it" "She's my little sister man, calm down she can handle herself" Killian said as he put his arm over Alwyn's shoulders.

All of a sudden the front door blew open and Morgan strode into the living room.

"Morgan! Where have you been? What happened?" Hunter asked "Places to be people to see" Morgan shrugged, Hunter could tell something was off. "What happened to you?" he asked in a more solemn tone of voice. Killian's eyes searched Morgan's "Da got through to her" he said "Oh Morgan!" Hunter breathed

Morgan just grinned, "Hunter, I love you, but if we're not gonna see eye to eye then what is the point?" Hunter began to speak but Morgan cut him off before he could start "Oh well, later!" she said breezing out of the door, they listened helplessly as they heard her car pull away and drive off.

"What the hell just happened?" Sky demanded Hunter sunk to his knees, unable to form words, he opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times and hung his head resting his face into his hands, Alwyn knelt beside him and rubbed his shoulder. "It'll be okay Hunter, things will work out, Morgan will be back. We just have to think, what could we do to bring her back to us?"

Morgan was lying on her new king size bed at her father's rather fabulous mansion, it was at the edge of town hidden under layers of magickal protection.

"Morgan? Will you come with me?" Ciaran asked daring take a step into her chambers. Morgan looked up expectantly, waiting for more of an explanation.

"There are people downstairs here wanting to meet with you, more factions of the Amyranth coven have arrived. And the seers are here" "Okay," She hoped off the bed and followed her father downstairs, she sure didn't miss this.

She followed him into the large circle room where no less than 60 people were stood around in black robes talking among each other. As soon as she walked in all heads turned to face her, some she recognised from the Amyranth branch her dad lead.

Two of the members made the way to the front of the coven, neither of them Morgan recognised. One was a black woman, the other a tall fair man with silver hair, they both looked deep into Morgan's eyes. The woman said something in French and the man nodded "She's strong McEwan" He told Ciaran, he was French and spoke with a strong accent but had a good use of English, "She'll serve us well, especially if what we saw in our visions were true."

Ciaran nodded his approval, and looked proudly upon his daughter. "Now, for a test. We know Morgan has amazing powers, we know she's powerful enough to control the dark wave, not needing long, time wasting, rituals to prepare for it, she'll be able to focus its power into exactly what we want them to do not what it wants." The silver haired man said "We'll need to start the spell and Morgan will need to finish it and bind the wave to herself." Ciaran smiled broadly "Doesn't that sound great Morgan?" The hunger of power was enough to make Morgan drool, but she kept cool, "Yeah, it'll be even better if people stopped talking at me and planning my life out for me"

Ignoring her remarks the silver haired man pressed on "McEwan, what's been set in motion?" "We have begun preparations for our next target, the River wide coven in Wales. Rumour has it they've discovered how to dispel the dark wave and they're working on the spell craft. They should know by now the cause of all the negative energy and bad luck hanging around them, so we should act quickly before they finish it." Ciaran informed him, The Sliver haired guy nodded, "Lets form a circle. We must begin the binding. Then tomorrow we can strike." Morgan rolled her eyes. She loved working dark magick but all this heavy destruction of other covens was really morbid, but the job came with the powers so she was obliged to do so.

She was glad to be herself again, what the hell came over her when she turned good? But still, she and Hunter were muirn beatha dans, soul mates, she missed him with a physical pain, why didn't he just let go and be free with his powers, free from restrictions and laws, why couldn't he see things her way? That way they could be together and they would be unstoppable.

They started the ritual, nearly 70 people filled the circle with Morgan stood in the middle of a pentacle at the centre of the circle. They recited their chants and Morgan recited hers, and she was filled with strength and a power that felt totally evil, it was a black hole and whatever it was, it was completely soulless. Morgan knew that the feeling was the eye of the dark wave, it was complete destruction and Morgan knew that it will be with her, be part of her all the time, for the Amyranth's use whenever they want it. Is this what pure evil felt like… and strangely enough Morgan didn't like it. That's not what magick was about, that's not what Morgan is about. But it was too late she felt its darkness taking her over.

The silver haired man, who Morgan now knew his name to be Michel, laughed. "Phase one is complete. Tomorrow, we shall see what's fated to be, Morgan McEwan, the sguirs dan – the destroyer."


	10. Pride and Hurt

A/n: Ooh okay, I figured out where this story is going now, I was on the shop floor at work with a clip board and I was writing out plans for it. Ha, I find that quite amusing thinking back to it. Well anyways, I started this over a year ago so I'm kind of wanting to get it finished with so I can start my new one, please, please, please r+r!

Enjoy!

xXxSuNsHiNe-FaErYxXx

* * *

I need her back… Ciaran thinks he's taking my love away from me he has another thing coming, he must have used a spell to get her back there was no way Morgan would change by herself, I know she wouldn't especially because she was so scared to change in the first place. Morgan is strong, she'll break through it I know she will. But she might need a bit of a push… and I will be there to help her. I'll put Ciaran back in his grave for this.

- Giomanach

Morganwandered through the mansion heading toward the circle room, she was going to try some magick, she wanted to see if the eye of the dark wave would enhance her powers.

She stopped dead outside the door and quickly cloaked herself, she heard two voices one was her father and the other was Michel's. She listened.

"Morgan is strong, she'll serve us well, nevertheless I still want to test her loyalty to us, she may be already fighting through the spell we cast on her" that was her father.

Morgan creased her eyebrows, What spell? She wondered, as she had no memory of the spell that Ciaran had done to change her back to her old ways, she only remembered waking up on the tomb which Ciaran had told her she fell asleep after a ritual and didn't want to wake her. Morgan was clever enough to know he was feeding her bullshit but she let it pass over her head. He told her that she had met up with Ciaran and they reminisced about old times and Morgan had agreed to join in a ritual with them. She thought changing back was totally her own freewill.  
She heard Michel speak next, "Yes, but Morgan now has the eye of the dark wave within her, it will influence her, I doubt she's in conflict with her goodness. But if you wish for her to be tested we could arrange it, what are your thoughts, McEwan?"

"After we send the dark wave to River Wide tonight, Morgan will send it to Kithic. Her old coven, we won't need any of the preparations that we've always had to now Morgan controls it, it will be quick and unexpected. If Morgan does this, I will feel secure in knowing that her total allegiance lies with us."

She uncloaked herself and stood in the doorway, allowing Ciaran and Michel to know of her presence.

"Morgan! Good morning," Ciaran said going over to quickly kiss her cheek and hug her in a fatherly way. Pretending that they never spoke about her before they went on business as usual. "Every member of Amyranth world wide have made their way over here for tonight's event. Witnessing Morgan work something solo without rituals that non of us have ever been able to accomplish is something they all want to see. There will be nearly 150 witches to witness it" Michel said proudly, "It has never happened before, together we'll be the most powerful force in the world!" Morgan rolled her eyes. "I'll be in my room if you need to use my dark powers for your own uses"

Across town, Hunter was in their circle room, scrying and asking the goddess how to help Morgan back.

There was a knock at the door, Hunter got up and answered it as he was the only one home, Sky and Killian were at the shop and Alwyn was at school.

He opened the door, revealing a short slender woman with blonde hair in tight curlsand bright blue eyes, she looked young but she must have been in her mid-thirty's, she was a witch and quite a strong one, he sensed.

"Hello, can I help you?" he asked, the woman nodded, "Hunter I presume" she beamed, Hunter noticed she was also a Brit "I'm Erica Henderson, I'm sure Morgan mentioned me, I'm a seeker for the council, actually, I have your old job. How ironic" Hunter looked her up and down, she didn't look like the seeker type, he was constantly surprised, "Oh yes, come in, please"

He lead her through to the large living room where both perched at either end of the couch. "What happened to her Hunter?" she came out with, totally catching Hunter off guard. "Ciaran, he spelled her, she's back on their side and I feel that something terrible is coming out way." Erica nodded sympathetically, "I heard from the council" she said, "I feel like I'm working as a double agent, I'm not allowed to report to you but its important I feel the council don't really know what their doing anymore" Hunter nodded, "Tell me about it, that's part of the reason why I left." "Anyway," she pressed on, "The seers in the council have seen Morgan possessed by pure evil," Hunter looked up, "Of course she has!" he cried, "No, Hunter it's worse than that, something is inside her, pure darkness… and I can bet what's left of our Morgan in there is still fighting, she needs to find that little hole to escape so she can fight it, so she can beat it, and Hunter she needs you for that, you're her soul mate, the only thing that can speak to her soul, reach for it, fill her with strength." Hunter didn't stop the tears that silently trickled down his cheeks, "Don't loose her Hunter, I lost my soul mate to the darkness, its why I came into this business, I know how it feels"

Hunter seemed lost in thought for a few moments, witches appreciated silence and both he and Erica sat in a comfortable silence, each in their own thoughts.

After a few moments, Hunter stood "I know what needs to be done, thank you Erica" she nodded, "Sky borrowed my car would you be able to give me a lift to 'Herb's for healing' I need to pick up a few things" Erica nodded, "Of course, Lets go"


	11. Pure Evil

A/n: Okay, we're nearly finished now! I predict a couple more chapters to follow but we'll see! Hope you guys are enjoying this I'm not getting many reviews! But it'll bug me if I don't finish this so I better get it over with! Please r+r!

Enjoy!

xXxSuNsHiNe-FaErYxXx

* * *

I feel hollow, I know this pure soulless thing inside me is what my father and his coven really want from me, they don't need my powers anymore, they just needed someone with a strength and power like mine to withstand the eye of the dark wave. Congrats to them. I've just been reading through my old entries, I miss Hunter so much. I need him, but I need to live my life the way I want, I realise that I can't do that there or here, but its too late now, they've done what they want with me, I don't want to follow the rules and restrictions but all this, its too much I never wanted any of this, its why I always hated doing dark wave spells before, I just did them to please my father. There are other ways of getting knowledge and power without killing. It's more fun that way! When I look in the mirror now, I'm not looking back at myself my eyes are not my own they are two black holes.I want to be myself,I want this thing out of mebut how to stop Amyranth from calling upon it again?

- Morgan 'Bradhadair' McEwan (I am my mother's daughter I need her strength which is why I have inherited her coven name)

Morgan sunk to the ground the dark wave spell she sent over to Wales sapped all her energy, her hands and knees sunk into the wet mud in the old Methodist cemetery. She struggled for breath. Ciaran knelt beside her and rubbed her back, "Well done my child" he said, he then walked over to the near enough 150 members of Amyranth, "Did you witness that? Shortly we will receive their Knowledge and powers. When the Mahogany box upon the altar glows red, we know the dark wave has destroyed them and we have gained what they know"

Yeah, Morgan thought still on the ground trying to pull herself together, you will but not me right? Still feeling weak Morgan managed to stand, she had made sure that the town wasn't destroyed when sending out the dark wave, not that it would definitely work, it was probably almost there, it had to make it over to Wales. Sure enough she knew when it got there, Morgan let out a scream and fell to the ground again, Amyranth just looked at her and Ciaran looked concerned and knelt beside her, "Morgan? What's wrong?" he asked

Morgan couldn't find the strength to answer, she felt the whole town being wiped out, she didn't have as much control over the dark wave as they thought she had! Countless number of souls was absorbed by the dark wave, she felt the pain of every death the scream of every person rang in her ears. Morgan was on the ground in a spasm she covered her ears with her hands and she was screaming. It seemed like hours later but it was merely 10 minutes, the screams in her head stopped and she could smell death and destruction, she knew it was all gone. And sure enough the mahogany box glowed. Ciaran smiled, stood and went to reach for the box.

"Nithral tac benth zul rac!" Morgan choked out, the box flew off the altar and into Morgan's grasp. Ciaran spun around and looked at his daughter on the ground, "Morgan what are you doing?" he asked, a distinctive caution tone in his voice.

"You are not having this" she croaked, climbing to her feet again. "Why not?" he said, Morgan felt the burning gazes of the Amyranth on her back and felt Michel making steps closer to her. She turned to them "STOP!" she cried holding out her palm outstretched, about 150 witches heads all snapped up as they fell to their knees, all bound by one person. She turned back to Ciaran, "You do not get this because you did not go through the pain I did to get this!" Placing her hand on top of the box, she searched through the contents for the one piece of information she wanted from it and took it, then she opened the box and emptied it. A white light emerged from it and circledoverhead before it winked out. She released Amyranth with her mind.

"What the hell was that?" Michel demanded.

"You LIED to me!" Morgan screamed at him, "I had no control over that thing, I felt the pain of every death! You all saw in pain and one of you cared! EVEN YOU!" she screamed and pointed at her dad "You only cared about that box and not me!"

"Morgan, calm down!" Michel ordered, "The power will come to you in time, it was your first go, of course its going to be painful, the easier it will be the more you do it, in fact…" Michel started but then looked up at Ciaran who nodded back at him, "Why don't you have a little rest for a minute then you could have another practise."

Morgan knew exactly what they meant by that. "Give me an hour or so, there's something I need to do" she said and ran off to car parked under the large oak, she drove to the one place she ever felt at home, to Hunter, she needed him. Even though they didn't see eye to eye on anything she needed him. All the way there she cried.

Hunter opened the door before she got to it. "I knew you'd come" he said,

She followed him into the living room, she stared around it mouth open, candles were lit all around the floor, all red and white candles and there were red and white rose petals all over the floor, in front of her, Hunter got down on one knee, he was recreating the night he proposed to Morgan, he bought a load of new candles from 'Herbs for healing' and they filled the large room. Morgan got on her knees in front of Hunter and hugged him. Tears streamed from both of their eyes.

"Hunter I need help" she managed. He kissed her passionately, Suddenly everything came flooding back, she remembered Ciaran spelled her back to her old ways, and she knew now that rules and restrictions were there for a reason and part of what she did tonight reminded her also. "This thing inside me… its evil" she choked, Hunter stared in disbelief, her eyes were just 2 pools of blackness. "Oh Morgan," Hunter sighed, "I'll do whatever it takes, we'll beat this thing"

They stood and hugged each other more, but suddenly the pair felt very dizzy and when they separated they were no longer in the living room, they were surrounded by the 150 Amyranth members in the old Methodist Cemetery.


	12. Test of Loyalties

A/n: Hope you're all dying with anticipation, do you want to know what happens next? Well read it! Ooh and review, I like reviews they're so pretty!

Enjoy!

xXxSuNsHiNe-FaErYxXx

* * *

Amyranth closed in on Morgan and Hunter, Ciaran pushed through to the front. "I knew we should have tested her loyalty!" he told Michel, "We still can, we have leverage. There is darkness in her and its strong she can't fight that!" Michel said, "You'd be surprised at her strength," said Ciaran, "She just bound you and over 100 other witches besides all at once!"

Ciaran grabbed Morgan with a tight grip on her arm and dragged her over to the altar, and two men locked Hunter in a hold. "Morgan, now is the time, it's a Saturday night and its nearly 9 o'clock Kithic will be getting together about now, So Morgan, your next task, is to send the dark wave to the Kithic coven." Ciaran shouted at her. "Why?" Morgan asked, "Most of them aren't blood witches! They have nothing of use to you!" "No but if you don't do this then I'm afraid, daughter dearest, that you're beloved Hunter will face the consequences, so choose… the love of your life? Or a couple of puny little high school wannabe witches!" "Morgan, forget about me, save Kithic!" Hunter yelled "SILENCE!" Ciaran shouted as he slapped Hunter across the face. "No!" Morgan cried

"Choose Morgan! Time costs lives." Ciaran warned.

Morgan "Okay, please just give me a minute" she closed her eyes, Goddess, she asked silently, help me find myself, help me choose, help me fight this. Suddenly she found herself stood in white light. "Morgan?" she heard a soft ethereal voice, "Morgan?" Morgan turned to face a figure in a long white dress coming towards her with long flowing hair, it was her mother. "Ma?" she asked, "That's right" Maeve stood before Morgan she was smiling, "I need help" Morgan said, "I know, but you already know the answer Morgan, this darkness inside you was forced in you can force it back out. Follow your heart Morgan. I know you can do this" Maeve kissed Morgan's forehead, "Stay strong, my little fire faery"

The white around her faded and when she opened her eyes the same ugly scene was in front of her as before. "Morgan!" Ciaran snapped, "What's it going to be"

Morgan silently walked over to Ciaran, she touched his cheek, "You think you know what's for me, what's best for everyone, who gave you the right to choose who to live and who to die?" Ciaran was speechless, he obviously didn't know how to respond. "But Ciaran," Morgan said, "It's time it all ended, so now I'm giving you the choice, you stop all this now, or I'll stop you myself"

"Ciaran? What are you doing you fool?" Michel screamed coming towards them, he grabbed Hunter and dragged him by the neck, "Morgan, you do the spell or Hunter dies, right now!" He said holding an athame at his throat.

"I don't think so," Morgan said shaking her head, "Drop him Michel" Michel unknowing as to why instantly loosened his grip, Hunter fell to the ground got up and stood behind Morgan. A new sense of higher power came over Morgan as she felt her mother and her mother's before her adding century's to power to Morgan helping her to fight the darkness inside. Morgan was now surrounded by a white glow, and even the members of Amyranth were in awe. Using the knowledge she took from the Mahogany box she spoke a few words in Gaelic, suddenly a dark cloud appeared overhead, "Oh Goddess, Morgan what are you doing?" Ciaran cried, "It's the dark wave!" an anonymous witch from the crowd cried. "I know how to control it now" Morgan said with an amused smile.


	13. Vortex

A/n: Okay more yay chapters coming up and I'm thinking this could make a good trilogy as I'm formulating a plan for a 3rd one. Which will probably be another Charmed crossover.

Anyway, on with the story. I expect to see some reviews! Please r+r

Enjoy!

xXxSuNsHiNe-FaErYxXx

* * *

"I know how to control it now," Morgan said with an amused smile. "Good one, Morgan!" Ciaran smirked, "Now do the job, send it to Kithic, then you can come back to us again. We'll formally initiate you into Amyranth, your powers will be unlimited and you'll be able to bend the world to your will. You alone have the power to do that!" Morgan smiled, "Ciaran, your proposition sounds mighty tempting, but I'm afraid I'm to pass. Thanks anyway" Morgan spat sarcastically, "Tath nul bith rac bic mairn tule!" She shouted the harsh sounding words up to the sky, suddenly, the dark cloud filling the sky turned into a swirling vortex. "Morgan?" Ciaran almost whispered. Controlling it her hands, she moved the vortex over the members of Amyranth and with her other hand she bound them again, she widened the mouth of the vortex and lowered it down enclosing them in it, not needing to scream, Morgan felt the dark wave consuming their powers and ending their lives. She smiled, this is good work, she assured herself, she's saving more lives by ending these few. She was giving them a taste of their own medicine, this is what they deserved. Every death by their hands has been avenged.

When she knew that everyone were dead, she lifted the vortex, it turned back into the angry looking cloud and almost instantly disapated. Morgan even at awe of her own power looked at the one remaining witch, her father, Ciaran.

* * *

A/n: Short but sweet chapter… please r+r 


	14. Morgan Vs Hunter

A/n: Nearly finished now! About 2 more chapters to go. But where are my reviews?

Enjoy!

xXxSuNsHiNe-FaErYxXx

* * *

Ciaran stood before Morgan, a plain look of fear on his face. Good, Morgan thought, now he can know how it feels.

"I'll change Morgan, I swear!" He pleaded, "No, Ciaran, you will never change, you don't even belong to this world anymore." "What do you m –" "You know exactly what I mean, Ciaran" she said cutting him off.

"Where he belongs underground, send him back his powers bound, wrap his evil in the soil, his darkness will forever foil, put him back where he once lain, so no more innocents shall be slain." She chanted the words slowly but hurtfully, again she was having to kill her father. After the spell was cast Morgan had a pained look on her face. She watched her father fall to the ground and his body crumbled into dust which blew away in the wind.

She shivered and let out a heavy sigh then turned to face her beloved Hunter, he didn't look relieved or happy, instead he looked afraid and uncomfortable.

"Hunter?" she began, "Morgan, don't" he said in a low warning voice. "Hunter? What's wrong?" "Seeing you work that thing, your dangerous. They may have been evil but you killed hundreds of witches tonight and for us I don't know what that means yet" "Hunter? We love each other, don't we?" she waited for him to agree but he kept silent, "It means I just saved thousands! Hunter, they kill people and witches all of the time! And I stopped that from ever happening again!" "It doesn't give you the right to take their lives Morgan!" Hunter shouted at her, "We could have handed them into the council and have their powers striped!" Morgan just laughed, "Oh yeah, the council, we all know how reliable they are! You know as well as I Hunter that, that is not how it would have turned out. Besides death is far easier to deal with than having your powers striped, if that happened they'd all wish they were dead!"

Hunter remained silent, his jaw was set Morgan knew that he was pissed, "I can't believe what your saying about me, Hunter, we're engaged, we're supposed to be getting Married, doesn't that mean anything to you anymore?" tears fell from both of their eyes "Morgan," he said calmly, "I do love you, but that darkness is inside you all of the time and that scares me, we don't even know how to extract it from you."

"I know how!" Morgan cried, "I found out from the mahogany box earlier when they made me destroy the River Wide coven in Wales" "Now your stealing knowledge and power?" Hunter cried, "See Morgan this is exactly what I'm talking about! You don't know any boundaries, just like your father."

Morgan broke into tears, how could he be so hurtful? "How dare you!" she said through gritted teeth, "How dare you Hunter, you know that's the last thing I want, besides you've witnessed me kill my father – twice now! It doesn't get any easier you know!" Hunters face creased and he looked almost apologetic. "Let me get this thing out of me, we'll talk about it at home because anything I could say right now might be a huge mistake"

Morgan muttered a few harsh words in Gaelic and all of a sudden she fell to the ground screaming, rocking back and forth in between convulsions, "Morgan? Morgan!" Hunter cried he knelt by her side "Help!" He cried, "Anybody?"

That was the last thing Morgan remembered before she blacked out.


	15. Hospitalised

A/n: Hello readers! What an unexpected turn of events! I have a load of ideas floating around my head for more fics, I hope they become more popular than this one!

Please r+r! Enjoy!

xXxSuNsHiNe-FaErYxXx

* * *

Morgan's awoke. Blinking a couple of times she tried to open her eyes and was blinded by a strong bright light, her vision was blurred but she could faintly detect people moving around her, her hearing was dulled and she heard muffled voices and shuffling of footsteps. Her magick was completely dulled, as she couldn't cast her senses. A few moments later her vision cleared and she saw that she was in a hospital, a few nurses were around her, checking the machines, playing with tubes and wires sticking out of her and flipping through clipboards.

Morgan pulled the mask off her face that was forcing unnecessary air into her lungs. Taking a few deep breaths of natural air, she tried to speak, feeling the heavy course of sedatives coursing through her bloodstream made it very difficult for her, even blinking was hard work.

"Hunter?" she finally croaked, A black female nurse came over to her bedside and smiled, she gently squeezed Morgan's hand, the gentleness of her touch was still enough to make Morgan grimace in pain. "Hunter is waiting outside for you, he'll be in to see you soon," she said in a thick Jamaican accent.

"Where am I?" Morgan asked, "NYC hospital, you are a very lucky girl Morgan, it is a mystery what caused it, but you've just woken up from a 9 month coma. We just called your parents to let them know you've come around, they're on their way and as for Hunter, he's hardly left your side in 9 months. Often we had to make him go home for a break, he'll be thrilled when he finds your awake."

The other nurses left the room, "I think we've finished in here for now, I'll bring him in," she said exiting the room.

"Oh Goddess, Morgan" Hunter breathed, "Your up! You had me so worried!" He walked over to her bedside and positioned himself into the oversized sickly yellow coloured leather chair, he gently held her hand, but was being very delicate with it almost as if it would crumble if he held it any tighter.

"I've missed you so much" He smiled, Morgan returned the smile, costing her a lot of energy. "I've missed your smile," he continued in his crisp British accent.

"What happened?" Morgan asked, her voice horse. "The dark wave is gone forever because of you Morgan, you set free all the trapped souls. Amyranth is no more and you've saved millions of lives." Hunter said proudly

Morgan swallowed as the memories all came flooding back. She remembered the argument she and Hunter had just before she ended up here. "I thought you didn't agree with me," she said as a whisper, becoming very out of breath very quickly, Morgan placed the oxygen mask over her nose and mouth again and sucked in a few deep breaths.

"I did a lot of thinking while you were in here, even what you did scared me, you did what you had to do, you even had to sacrifice your own father, again. But now, all future targets are safe. I was scared, but I never wanted to lose you, not again."

Morgan smiled, relieved. She too was scared, of herself and what she could do, but mostly scared of losing Hunter. She glanced around the room, on the table beside her was a load of get well soon cards, a vase filled with a beautiful bouquet of flowers and on the floor in front of it was an enormous teddy bear with a blue ribbon around its neck tied in a bow at the front. She smiled again and then looked back at Hunter.

"You do realise you've graduated high school while you were sleeping don't you?" Hunter informed her with a grin, "And I forwarded your application to that Magick School in Scotland, you start in September." Morgan nodded "Thank you, any more news?"

Hunter looked up and smiled broadly at her, "I'm glad you asked that" he said, Morgan gave a questioning look, Hunter pulled a little black box out of his pocket, "The doctor had to give me this, you couldn't wear jewellery while your in here," he opened the box and revealed her engagement ring. "You still want to marry me?" he asked her, "Even though I was a complete arse to you" Morgan nodded, "Of course I do!" His grin widened as he placed the ring back onto Morgan's finger. "On that note," he added, "We get Married in 3 months, I booked and sorted everything out, except your wedding dress, all you have to do is say yes"

Ignoring the pain Morgan was feeling she sat forward, "Yes!" she cried, kissing him on the cheek, "Ow!" she then chuckled, Hunter stood to arrange her pillows and gently helped her lay back down. "How did you know I'd be awake in time?" She asked, Hunter just shrugged, "I just knew," he smiled and then continued "anyway I'd find it rude for you not to show for your own wedding"

The black nurse came back in, "Hello Hunter! Morgan!" she chirped, "Hello Juniper" Hunter replied using her name, she smiled, "How are we feeling now Morgan?" she asked "Very fragile, very sore" Juniper smiled, "Its to be expected, I imagine your very stiff?" Morgan nodded, "You'll feel a lot more yourself once the sedatives and morphine wears off" Morgan stifled a groan and the nurse just chuckled. Juniper picked up the clipboard and flicked through the notes, "We'll be keeping you in overnight for observation, but depending on your test results and what your doctor says, I see no reason for why you can't go home tomorrow. The doctor will be in to see you in a couple of hours, now are you two hungry?"

Hunter asked for a tea and Morgan ordered toast and a diet coke. "Natures healing beverage" she had explained to the nurse.


	16. Something Old & Something New

A/n: Apologies to my readers but due to the lack of the Internet I am experiencing, I am sneakily finishing my story off at college. Get me, the big rebel.

So here goes the semi-final chapter of 'Fighting the Darkness'

* * *

"Oh my God! This can't be happening! No, no not today!" Bree whirled round from her reflection in the mirror, part way through applying the finishing touches to her make up, she rushed down the stairs to Morgan's aid as she heard her cries.

As her head peered round the doorway into the kitchen, she noticed Morgan with her head in the fridge, "Morgan? Are you okay?" she asked, Morgan looked up with a pout spread across her face, "No! We're out of diet coke!"

Bree released a sigh and then growled, "You had me thinking that something was _seriously_ wrong then," "There is!" Morgan argued. "Why do you not have diet coke in your refrigerator?" Bree rolled her eyes. "Who cares Morgan your getting married today"

Morgan's face changed from the pout to that of a broad smile. "I know!" she said in a baby-like voice.

"How long do we have to finish getting ready before the car comes to take us to the venue?" Bree tested her, "Err…" Morgan thought about it and realized she had no concept of the time, "Just over half an hour!" Bree cried, "So please explain to me why you're in your jammies, moaning about the lack of diet coke with no make up on and your hair in rollers?"

"I need help!" Morgan cried, "I'm not used to all this girlie, girlie stuff!" As if on cue Mary K, the sister Morgan never had, breezed in, "I'll help finish you off, I'm ready" She said, "Oh Thank you, thank you!" Morgan exclaimed, "And I'll be ready soon so I'll be in to help!" Bree laughed, "Now come on, chop, chop!"

Morgan ran upstairs to Bree's guest room and sat to the dressing table which had make up sprawled all over the top. Mary K took the curlers one by one out of Morgan's hair, "So, do you have something old, new, borrowed and blue?" She asked

"I have something old…" Morgan started, "My ma's pearl earrings, she wore them for her wedding day as did her ma before her." Mary K smiled, "Okay, they're nice, what about something new?" Morgan shrugged, "The dress?" Mary K rolled her eyes, "Good enough I suppose. What about something borrowed?" Morgan had nothing, Mary K grinned, "I planned ahead, and I'm being efficient, My mom has lent you her blue garter, the once she wore for her wedding, so its something borrowed and blue!"

After another half an hour of hair treatment and make up, they heard a knock at the door, it was the chauffeur come to take Morgan to her wedding.

Bree grinned at her best friend, "Showtime,"


	17. Looking to the Future

A/n: Yet another sneaky post while at college, I want to finish this story off coz I HATE having unfinished stories you have no idea how much it was bugging me not being able to get onto the internet to finish it!

Here goes the final Chapter… please r + r

* * *

Morgan took a deep breath as she took a step onto the aisle she looked to her right and sighed, she longed for her true father to walk her down the aisle, and she looked at the front row in the seat her mother should be sat. The band sat to one side started their flutes and violins as she slowly walked towards the alter where the new high priestess of her mothers old coven (who took over until Morgan is ready) stood ready to start the ceremony.

The wedding was beautiful, set outside a huge marquee (which the reception is being held afterwards) in beautiful gardens, the sun shone down on Morgan and a smile spread across her face as Hunter turned to face her.

As the ceremony continued it came to the vows, which they had written themselves.

"Hunter would you like to start us with the vows?" Priestess Gillian Evangeline asked, he smiled and looked deep into Morgan's eyes.

"When we first met, we didn't exactly see eye to eye, but I knew there was something about you, you awoke something inside me and made me feel alive for the first time in my life. I love you more than words can say and I would do anything for you, if you asked I would reach up and pull all the stars from the sky for you, I'll love and cherish you in this life and every other life, you're my soul mate Morgan, your so special, there's no one like you, you're the woman I need and the woman I can't live without."

Morgan felt the tears fall from her eyes, "Morgan?" Priestess Evangeline asked,

"Hunter, I'm not so different from the other girls, I had the same dreams, a dream where prince charming would come and sweep you off your feet on his white horse and we'd ride into the sunset. And that's what you did, Hunter you're my prince; you swept me off my feet. You changed me, you made me a better person, a good person, and I feel warm and always loved. Everyday with you is like riding off into the sunset, and what I feel for you is touched by every fibre of my being, please never ride off without me, I couldn't live without you, I don't even want to try. I don't have much, but I promise that everything I am is yours, and always will be."

Priestess Evangeline smiled and tears crept into the eyes of the guests.

"It is my greatest of honours, to pronounce you, Hunter 'Giomanach' Niall and Morgan Riordan-McEwan, Princess of Belwicket, husband and wife, may your love live on forever. You may kiss your bride Hunter"

Hunter took his new wife into his arms, wrapping one arm around her waist and gently placing the hand of his other arm on the back of her neck he kissed her softly but passionately.

_**Three years later.**_

Hunter and Morgan broke apart from a kiss and playfully Morgan broke away from Hunter's embrace and ran through their garden, catching up to their two year old daughter Moira, who was crawling through a large fabric pipe in her play pen, meeting her from the opposite end, Morgan picked up her giggling, blonde-curly haired child with sparkling green eyes.

Hunter came over and wrapped his arms around their family, Hunter took the child into his arms and kissed Morgan on the cheeks, revealing the small bump of Morgan's stomach.

"What's that?" Hunter said in a light voice, questioning Moira, Moira pointed at the bump and giggled, "Baby!" she giggled then hid her eyes behind her eyes, then removed her hand again, "Peek-a-boo!" she giggled, Morgan smiled,

"It's your little brother, he'll be born soon!" Hunter told his daughter, "Pretty brown eyes!" Moira said as she touched Morgan's stomach.

Morgan smiled, "She's a seer, just like her mother" Hunter said softly, "If I recall correctly, she takes after her father, your Da's book of shadows said that you guessed the eye and hair colour of Alwyn before she was born" Morgan corrected, Hunter smiled.

"Baby coming sooner than you think!" Morgan said suddenly, "My water's just broke. Call Bree to take us to the hospital, she can look after Moira while we're there, hey Moira, you want aunty Bree to look after you at the hospital?" Hunter lowered Moira as he called Bree on his cell, Moira nodded and clapped, "Annie Bwee!" she said.

Several long hours later, Morgan and Hunter were still in the delivery room.

"Come on Morgan, just one last push, I can see his head, a beautiful head full with thick dark hair, come on push!" said the mid wife.

Morgan pushed as hard as she could, Hunter rested his arm on the pillow behind his wives shoulders and held her hand with the other, "Come on my love" he whispered into her ear, Morgan's hair so soaked with sweat and her face was red, "I can't!" she choked out, "You can, one more big one!" the mid-wife urged, "There we go! He's out!"

The mid wife clipped off the umbilical cord and took a bundle over to Morgan, "Here you go, Morgan, meet your son." She smiled as she passed him over, Morgan sobbed with joy, Hunter planted a kiss on Morgan's head, "Thank you nurse!" Hunter said to their mid-wife, "Thank you so much!" "No problem," she smiled, "Shall I bring Bree and Moira in?" the mid wife asked

"Please," Morgan

A second later the mid wife had left the room and Bree came in carrying Moira who was sucking her thumb, Bree handed her to Hunter and she went over to stand at the end on the bed.

"He's beautiful" Bree commented, "He's perfect," Morgan sobbed, "That's your brother!" Bree told Moira, "Hunter stroked his sons cheek with his finger and tickled his hand gently with it," "He's so tiny" Hunter said proudly, the baby took hold of Hunter's finger and held it in a grip, the baby's eyes opened revealing beautiful brown eyes, the proud parents smiled at their daughter

"Can I take a picture? Of you guys as a family?" Bree asked she didn't need an answer she took a quick snap, "What are you calling him?"

Morgan and Hunter looked at each other, "We like Aiden, it means fiery." Hunter said

"Moira and Aiden" Bree smiled "Moira is the spitting image of you Hunter but she has Morgan's nose and cheeks, Aiden has Hunters fine face structure but Morgan's eyes and hair colour is there."

Morgan looked at her husband, then smiled at her daughter and then looked down at her son, they were a family, and nothing could ever break this bond, and no one would ever dare try.


End file.
